This invention is a portable computer controlled electronic sequencer that leads the rescuer, in a timed manner, through a selected Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) process. It can assist in either CPR or straight ventilation, where the victim's heart is beating but oxygen must be forced into the lungs. It is an easily portable, reasonably priced, non-invasive device which can guide the rescuer in all possible CPR applications. Besides being a device that improves the actual application of CPR, it is a major new learning aid which can provide the best possible assistance in the teaching of CPR.
CPR training is taught to professional medical personnel, who use it often, as well to non medical people who may never have the occasion to use the technique. Training is common for both groups, and, such training will be enhanced by this invention. After learning with this device, it can be taken with the trainee to locations where an actual CPR need may exist.
Lay people forget the timing and sequencing of events after a short time and need the guidance this feature provides; and the professional can use timing and sequencing assistance to ease the stress of their work. The professional can also use the "ventilation only" aspect of this device, with its multiple pacing feature, for non CPR or follow on CPR applications.
Family members of elderly stroke and heart attack patients should have this device in their homes, cars, and offices to assist if the need for CPR should arise. Owners of swimming pools should also have this unit available in case of a near-drowning.
The following prior U.S. patents relating to this general field constitute all of the prior art known to the applicant. These patents were located through a novelty search made relative to applicant's invention and are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,918,041 to Knapke; 4,095,590 to Harrigan; 4,196,725 to Gunderson; and 4,360,345 to Hon.
Of the list of patents, none were designed to support both training and actual field usage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,590 provides a counter to record the history of how many times a chest compression was performed. This is of no assistance to the rescuer. All of the other three patents provide some means of indicating rhythm or pacing to the rescuer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,041 provides a visual or audible rhythm indication at either 15 or 30 times per minute. This helps to support the "prone method" of artificial respiration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,725 provides an audible signal at the rate of 60 or 80 times per minute. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,590, 1,918,041, and 4,196,725 only indicate the timing for heart compression, and do not provide the required timing for other CPR tasks such as ventilation and monitoring of the pulse. Besides not providing for all the timing requirements needed, they do not indicate the different tasks to be performed. Only U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,345 provides logic assistance as to the CPR steps that need to be taken, and that device is a system composed of a television type display, video disc, computer, and mannequin. This system is not portable and is useful only for training purposes, not with a victim.
There is no device that provides logical, timed guidance for the actual CPR task, which also can function equally well in the training environment as well as in field applications. The best system is a device that people can learn on and that can also be used in actual situations.